


Disconnection

by dudufactory



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudufactory/pseuds/dudufactory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dis/connected的RPS版本，写给亲爱的Nina</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disconnection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nina-Fangxuan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nina-Fangxuan).



I'm SO horny.

 

当Bradley看到这条短信的时候，稍稍皱起了眉头。因为时间、场合以及情绪的违和感，使他对这样的挑逗短信抱有一丝"谁在恶作剧"的意味，可这句话……还是有点……

不过当他再下翻发信人是谁的时候，Bradley已经吃惊的无语了——From: Colin Morgan

怎么会！?

Colin这是在开玩笑么？很快他的手机又响了。

 

Titile: None

You should see your funny look in the mirror, Brad. See, I want bite your lips now.

From: Colin Morgan

 

Now？他在这附近么？Bradley开始四处寻找Colin的身影——

他不应该出现的，Colin不是应该在贝尔法斯特参加一个颁奖礼么？他昨天告诉自己后天回来，所以今天他才会来参加朋友的……葬礼。

 

又是短信。

Titile: None

See how slow you are! I'm just standing under the tree. Not far away.

From: Colin Morgan

 

Bradley照着短信上说的，果然看到Colin一手插在裤子袋里，一手拿着手机向自己挥手打招呼，当然还有那熟悉的迷人笑容。

 

棺木落葬后，所有人都聚在了会客室，当然不应该属于宾客名单的Colin也混了进来。

"你怎么会在这儿？"Bradley小声的问。

"哦？我为什么不能在这儿？"Colin有点打趣的反问，"反正我也穿着黑西装，这打扮没人会觉得不适合出现在葬礼场合的。"

接着就是一搭一唱。

"你不是在贝尔法斯特么？"

"昨天就是颁奖礼，我领完就坐了一早的飞机回来了。"

"可你昨天告诉我是后天。"

"怎么，我今天回来很意外？"

"当然……"

"是做亏心事了吧？"

"什么？"

"Santiago的FaceBook上都写了：昨晚，Bradley家，非常~非常~愉快。'愉快'什么？"

Bradley心里一惊。

其实Bradley和Santiago根本就没有发生什么，无非就是昨晚聊得很High。他吃惊的并不是这样的"捉奸"质问，而是对于Colin这样的家伙居然会check别人FB上的朋友日志感到讶异。

"是Katie昨天告诉我的，'Colin，你家的Bradley居然背着你在外面和Lancelot偷情。'"Colin把Katie的原话复述给Bradley。

该死的McGrath！不就是上回嘲笑你怎么还没有男人，你居然这么恶人先告状！！！

"我在贝尔法斯特一个人为你寂寞难耐，你居然敢跑去偷腥？你说我能不赶紧回来么，Bradley James!"

Colin温柔的笑着，用手抚上Bradley的脸颊。

手指轻轻掠过的肌肤，说不撩人心是假的，可是从Colin嘴里说出自己的名字，怎么听怎么充满了孩童式的恶意。

"我们都系着红色的领带呢~"

Colin坏笑地看了一眼Bradley，拉起他的领带就扯着走。

Bradley没有办法，又不好高声大喊"救命"，也不可能断然的拍掉Colin拉着自己的手，他只有乖乖的束手就擒。

他当然不会那么做，他怎么舍得让几天不见的Colin扫兴呢。

 

"你……打算干嘛？"原本以为Colin只想找个没人的地方接吻，可看到Colin居然拉着自己去厕所，Bradley开始有点紧张，"听我说！这不行。"

刚说完，Bradley就被Colin推进了厕所门。

"不行，Colin！好歹这是在举行葬礼。"

又是刚说完，就被Colin推到了小隔间的墙上。

"那我们不要让他们知道，不就okay了？"

Colin凑近Bradley的脸，浓重的口音喂入他的耳窝。Colin在三种情况下会爆出很重的地方口音：1）调情2）咒骂3）激动，每一样Bradley都经历过，不过唯有一种情况会让自己腿软。现在又出现这样的征兆，他知道Colin开始在挑逗自己了。

"Colin、Col……你不能那么说…"

"Bradley，那这是什么？"Colin的手摸向问题的关键，这让Bradley哑口无言。

肉体是诚实的，Bradley感到了些许悲哀。

"来吧，Bradley，你应该知道你想要什么。那样的话，你这儿……会感觉好一些。"

Bradley小声的嘀咕，"那你可要手下留情，别等会儿让我昏在这儿。"

Colin嗤嗤笑了两下，咬上对方的耳垂，"那我会抱你出去的，亲爱的Brad。"

Bradley挑起一边的眉毛，一脸的"你怎么抱得动？"的狐疑。

 

门锁"啪"的一声，从"Vacant"变成的"Engaged"。

 

坐在便器上的Bradley看着眼前的男人脱下西装上衣和长裤挂在墙上，脱掉底裤放在水箱的盖子上。随后来到他的面前，跨坐在他的身上，用那双细长的双手滑进他的外套内，细腻的将它退下。随后，在灵活的解开他衬衫扣子的同时，吻上他的双唇。

Bradley也回应着Colin的举动，用手拉下自己的裤子拉链，开始做自己的前期工作。Colin也腾出一只手覆了上去。

"Brad,"Colin亲啄了一口Bradley的下嘴唇，"Brad，这里没有lube，你不打算先探探我的路么？"

Bradley明白Colin这话的意思，他手于是就探向了那个久违的地方。

 

看Colin忍耐着享受的表情，这是怎么也看不厌的事。Bradley其实心里虽然内疚在葬礼上做这事，可还是抵挡不住眼前人的诱惑。

现在两人的上下跃动早就把严肃这档子事抛到九霄云外，为了稍稍收敛两人激情的声音，彼此尽量封住对方的嘴唇。

 

喘息。

攀升的体温。

止不住漏出的呻吟。

还有即将冲顶的快感涌动。

电流盲目的胡乱奔窜；

激情的速度在加剧；

背脊传来的颤抖；

联接的温度；

汹涌澎湃；

空白。

 

激情过后，Colin从Bradley的身上起来，再一次吻上了Bradley的鼻尖。

"Brad，还有意识么？"说完，拿下外套开始穿了起来。

"我觉得……我们做了非常不好的事情。"Bradley表情楞楞的，坐在便器上。

"没错，不过别自责了。这只是你满足后的空虚被内疚乘虚而入了。"

"是么？"Bradley不解的看看Colin，突然看到水箱上还放着Colin的底裤，"Col，你怎么忘了穿这个？"

Colin正穿着裤子，听到Bradley这么问他，才发现自己居然也飘飘然的忘了。他刚想拿过来穿上，不过突然邪恶的笑了笑，从Bradley手上接过来后，塞进了对方的西装上衣口袋里。

"Col？"

Colin凑近Bradley的耳边，喃喃了两句后准备离开，当然走前还不忘捏了Bradley右边的nipple一下。

 

——我要你在参加完葬礼前，脑子里只想着我裤子下面什么也没穿，然后回家再把它还给我。

 

(The End)


End file.
